


【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰12

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰12

12 父亲的刀

听到这个提议，阿不思呆了一下，盖勒特一边头发垂下来遮住右眼，蓝盈盈的左眼期待地看着他。

“我……”这束目光像一股温泉一样，阿不思觉得一股热流流遍全身。他感觉身上每个细胞都在大声喊我愿意，一种奇异的快乐包裹他，让他暂时没法发出声音。盖勒特伸手过去，两个人指尖小心翼翼地相触，他看着阿不思的眼睛，再次加码：“我的室友在这个学校享受同等待遇。”盖勒特摩挲着阿不思的指尖：“你难道不想和我一起看书吗？还有那些实验工具，我觉得我们可以讨论更多的……”他俏皮地眨一下那只蓝眼睛，所有神态都诉说着：来吧，阿不思。盖勒特这副样子让阿不思想起来坎德拉养过的一只任性又会撒娇的波斯猫。

身下的丝绸床单和床上的淡松香味像只挽留他的温柔的手，它们扯住阿不思，一遍一遍地恳求，那只蓝眼睛也还在看着他。

“好的，我相信和你做室友很开心。”阿不思闭上眼睛。

丝滑靡香的温柔将他淹没。

 

阿不思在德姆斯特朗又引起了一次轰动。

只服侍4楼主人的两个家养小精灵沉默地将阿不思的行李搬到四楼，所有德姆斯特朗的男生站在楼梯两侧，目送阿不思抱着书本，一步一步踩着绒地毯走上楼梯，黑熊小伊万也在人群中，所有学生默契地和它保持距离，阿不思扫了一眼人群，没看见它的斯拉夫主人，轻轻揉揉小伊万毛茸茸的耳朵，在全体德姆斯特朗男生注目礼下继续往前走。看到阿不思旁若无人的摸熊，德姆斯特朗学生的眼神更复杂了。

从孤星酒吧开始，这个霍格沃茨学生一而再再而三地刷新他们的认识，这可能是德姆斯特朗建校以来第一次有人搬进四楼而不发生任何流血事件，以强大和喜怒无常出名的盖勒特·格林德沃邀请他同住，这个人喜好安静，睡眠极浅，他睡觉时楼下随便什么响动都能惊醒他，一被吵醒就向楼下扔恶咒。现在这么个人愿意和别人分享他的房间，这是什么概念？他们相信，阿不思搬进四楼后，会发生更多有趣的事情。

多吉和斯拉格霍恩也在目送人群中，霍格沃茨学生并不明白为什么德姆斯特朗学生对这件事这么大反应。多吉和斯拉格霍恩都试图阻止阿不思搬走，但反常的是，坚持阻止阿不思的并不是多吉，而是斯拉格霍恩。

“阿不思，你想清楚。”斯拉格霍恩站在阿不思身边，看他打包衣服和随身书本：“我觉得你最好还是和我们呆在一起，不要和德姆斯特朗的人太过深交。”

“别那么紧张，霍拉斯。”阿不思语气轻松，他现在满脑子都是盖勒特房间里的壁炉和书柜：“盖勒特是个不错的人，我们很投缘，现在我觉得德姆斯特朗也还不错。”

当多吉意识到阿不思是真的想要搬走时有些失落，但他不再阻拦，而出身纯血统世家的斯拉格霍恩觉得这里有哪不对，可具体哪不对他也说不上来，斯莱特林少年心情复杂地看着身边轻挥魔杖折叠衬衣的阿不思，阿不思有哪里变了，他说不上来，可这个阿不思同之前和他坐在南瓜马车里看窗外的阿不思不一样，他依然温柔的笑。

斯拉格霍恩端详着阿不思，慢慢知道是哪不一样。

那个德姆斯特朗学生在阿不思眼底点燃一把火，这把火让阿不思整个人泛起一种奇异的锋利和生命力，斯拉格霍恩弄不清是现在的阿不思和之前的阿不思哪个更像他自己。

“阿不思，你真的清楚你在做什么吗？”斯拉格霍恩道。

“霍拉斯，我知道我在做什么。”阿不思打包好最后一件衬衣，他对斯莱特林密友露出一个明亮的笑容，明亮的像是火焰照在剑刃上的闪光。

 

阿不思走进四楼的宿舍，家养小精灵效率非常高，它们为他轻微改变这房间的格局，专门给阿不思整理出一个属于他的私人空间，还贴心的选择金色和红色装饰，红宝石和玛瑙的饰品，深红和浅金床幔用暗线纹着格兰芬多狮子徽章，小书架，脚柜，英式下午茶桌子和铺着精美羊毛织物的躺椅，每一样东西都细心地熏了柠檬柑橘木香，所有一切只为这里的新客人呆的舒服。

盖勒特抱着胳膊微笑：“我就说你会喜欢这里的。”

阿不思惊叹道：“我从没住过这么好的房间。”现在他甚至觉得住在这里会惯坏自己，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。

“这只是家常便饭而已。”盖勒特轻描淡写：“在我身边，还有比这更好的。”阿不思看着眼前的大少爷，软黄金般的头发，象牙样的皮肤，蓝宝石似的眼睛，从内而外散发出一股养尊处优的气息，有些人就是天生被宠坏的命。

昨天只顾着书房，没留意这个房间其他的细节，阿不思在房间走动，开始认真观察其他部分，这时候有一样东西吸引了他的注意力。

在层层帐幔掩盖下，盖勒特的床上有一抹不和谐的黑色。

那是一把刀。

阿不思走到床边，拨开帐幔，发现了这把刀，通体黑色的普鲁士骑兵刀，这是把简洁美丽的弯刀。大约1米长，看起来很旧，刀鞘上布满养护也无法消去的划痕，从这把刀的制式看，恐怕实用性远大于观赏性。这把刀并不是被随手放在床上的，昨天他和盖勒特一起躺在床上时这把刀好像就在这，不过他们昨天聊的太激动，忽略了这个违和的东西。

为什么要把刀放在床上？

阿不思几乎准备触碰这把刀，他身后的格林德沃叫住他：“阿不思，怎么了？”金发少年掀开帐幔站到他身边，看到离这把刀极近的阿不思的指尖，银色眼睛微微一动。

“别碰它。”阿不思有些尴尬地收回手，刚想道歉，格林德沃温言：“会划伤你的，它很锋利。”

盖勒特拿起这把军刀，阿不思看到刀鞘上的纯金飞鹰徽章，格林德沃道：“鹰是我的家徽。”

“很漂亮的刀。”阿不思道：“很旧了，是祖传的吗？”

“或许吧，别人说这把刀参加过统一德国的战争，是征服者之刃。这把刀带来权杖和王冠。”格林德沃道：“它曾属于我父亲，现在它是我的了。”

格林德沃慢慢拔刀出鞘，这把征战过的刀闪着寒光，上面是令人胆寒的放血槽。

阿不思静静观赏着，格林德沃银色的眼睛淡漠地看着这把刀，向阿不思展示这把刀后，他重新收刀入鞘。

“我想这是你父亲送给你的很重要的礼物。”阿不思微笑：“在英国，巫师17岁时会得到一个怀表。”

“不，没有人把它送给我。”格林德沃道，他神情漠然：“我8岁得到它，是我自己拿到的。很锋利，用起来很好。”

阿不思觉得自己似乎碰到了一个格林德沃的禁区，他自知失言，愧疚地微笑，他不是故意的，于是开口补救：“好了，盖勒特，可以带我看看别的地方吗？”

“好的。”盖勒特的声音轻快了些，他慢慢把刀放下。

阿不思留意到，他没有把刀放到刀架上或者挂起来，而是继续把它放在床上，这是个习惯性动作，黑色和金色的军刀陷入柔软的丝绸床面。

阿不思突然想到那个斯拉夫学生的恰西克军刀，没必要紧张，在这里带刀上学或许也是什么传统，欧洲家族的传统多了去了。父亲的刀，父母双全的阿不思不愿意从另一些方面去想什么，每个人都有自己的家事。

 

楼下。

已经散去的德姆斯特朗学生还在议论纷纷，威廉独自一人站在楼梯前，他抬头看着楼上紧闭的大门，金发少年带着阿不思进入自己的居所。戴黑色帽子的德姆斯特朗男孩神情既恐惧又复杂。

小伊万出现在他身后，黑熊的脚步无声无息，没人注意到，巨大的黑熊低下头，轻轻舔了这个男孩布满伤痕的手。

 

TBC

 

依然是信息量很大的一章……算了每章信息量都挺大


End file.
